The Ghost Hunters
by 3ndl3ss
Summary: 7 years ago a mysterious crime syndicate came to power in Karakura. 5 years ago war came to Karakura. A war everyone knows of but no one knows about. War is coming again. But against who, and why. Somehow detective Tatsuki Arisawa knows, and as her partner Mitoko Urashima takes it upon himself to uncover what is going on and help her out of this mess. But does she want to leave?
1. Chapter 1

The Ghost Hunters chapter 1/opening

"Detective Arisawa, I apologize for pulling you away from your work but, there are some suspicious people asking to see you."

Tatsuki Arisawa looked up from the crime scene, Confusion written over her face. "Suspicious people?"

"Yes ma'am, they are both armed and refuse to state their names, when one of the officers attempted to apprehend them, they evade him until he crashed into a wall and fell unconscious" the officer responded sharply.

"How where they armed?" the detective asked a hint of understanding and anger could be heard underneath her confused tone.

"One of them, a tall man dressed as a cowboy had a pair of revolvers, one on each hip. The other was a young man looked about 14 maybe 15, silver hair, in a suit and tie. He had a long katana strapped to his back" as the officer described the pair the previous undertones blossomed full force on the young detectives face.

"Help those two detectives with the crime scene." Tatsuki ordered the officer. "Urashima, get over here we're going to see what these guys want!" she called to her partner as she practically bowled over every other person in the room on her way to the door. 

Police chief Harai was the type of person who like to do things hands on, in the front lines so to speak. He didn't like to sit behind a desk, sign paper, and read reports. He also liked to know what was going on in the lives of he subordinates so that he could make their lives easier, help them out, and keep them safe. It was for the latter two reasons that he had come to hate any thing to do with detective Tatsuki Arisawa. It wasn't like was she a bad detective. Oh no far from it, in fact she was the best detective in the department often solving crimes that were closed and considered unsolved able or one's from other department. No Arisawa's problem came from two sources her fearless dare devil/ independent spirit and the skeletons in her closet. Harai knew Arisawa was a good cop and a good person. He also knew she was as clean as she could be. But, as clean as she could be, does not mean clean. Which why when he heard that a pair of armed individuals were looking for her he bolted for his car. 

"Its very rude to pull some one away from their work, Stark, Toshiro." Tatsuki greet the armed men coldly.

"Don't be like that Tatsuki. You know I'd rather be sleeping than dragging you out here but orders are orders. So cut us some slack." The tall man replied.

"You know Stark, I would have but you just had to show up at a crime scene, ARMED and than you practically force the police officers to come find me." All watching the exchange could practically see flame flying from the women's mouth. "This is Japan for god sake, a katana is one thing but guns?! What possessed you to walk up to dozens of cops wearing contraband proudly on your person? Are you trying to get arrested?"

The cowboy scratched the back of his head awkwardly be for yawning, "sorry girl but it was kind of a rush an-"

Tatsuki cut him off. "But you had no right to do this in fact I believe it is specifically my right that you do not interrupt my wor-"

"Unless it is a priority 2 directive or higher. " For the first time the boy with silver hair spoke. "And while we do apologize for the inconvenience, our job was to deliver this to you" the boy's sharp green eyes piercing through all his listeners souls freezing them in place. He held out his hand and gave Tatsuki what looked like a tiny golden USB. The detective's eyes widened at the object in her hand. "We are also to inform you that there will be a meeting for all full members. It seems finally Icarus has his wing." And with that the boy turned around. "We should go Stark, I'm sure Lillynette will be glad to spend some time with you. See you later Arisawa."

The cowboy sighed as he turned to follow his friend "and here I thought I could take a nap." Behind them Tatsuki was paleface and muttering to herself. 

Mitoko Urashima knew he wasn't the most the most observant individual to walk the face of the earth. But he had been with his partner for almost 2 year so he knew a thing or two about Tatsuki Arisawa. First she trained her ass off every day, in the gym, on the punching bag, in the ring, sprints, swimming, you name it she could do it and would work damn hard at it. The second she was a damn good detective and a good person. The third is that she was independent and did things at her pace. "Criminal making a break for it? I just walk after them." "They're getting away?" "That's fine I know where their going so there's nothing to worry about." "High speed chase at double the speed limit?" "They'll run out of gas at some point, no rush." No the usual rules about time and rushing did not apply to Detective Arisawa. The fourth thing Urashima knew was that his partner had a gold bracelet that she always wears and always fit her outfit whether it was standard uniform, casual or formal. The bracelet had black intersecting lines that resembled a circuit board. The fifth and most important was that Tatsuki Arisawa was absolutely indisputably fearless. Robbers armed with fully automatic weapons hold up in a bank surrounded by bullet prove glass? No problem I'll just charge the open 100 yards to the bank window empty my clip into the glass before smashing the panel by running through it so I can engage the bandits in hand to hand combat. How about a serial rapist with a thing for homicide and women with Tatsuki's body type and age? "That's very convenient let's set up a sting operation." or a brand new crime syndicate that takes over the Karakura underground and rules it for 5 YEARS without the police ever having heard of the group before and even then they only found out because that crime group explicitly told the police how they themselves exists. "So some names changed, big deal. Its not like it really changes anything about what we do." Yes, the women known, as Detective Tatsuki Arisawa was not supposed to know what fear was like.

And that was why it was so unnerving to see her sitting in their police cruiser right now. Her face was pale and tight with worry, her eyes flitted around cautious of every movement around her. She was tense, almost jumpy and her posture was a kin to a wild animal, ready to attack or run at the first sign of danger. On top of that Urashima was probably the only one close enough to hear what his partner had been saying as the pair had left.

Frankly he wanted answers, answers that probably only Tatsuki had. But he knew that pressing the issue now was a bad idea. Whatever those two had said had shaken his partner and right now she need support not more pressure.

_I have to go comfort her sooner or later might as well get this ov- Is that the chief?_ Urashima thought to himself. That was, the chief would want answers and probably would be tactful about getting them. Normally the chief would leave personal business alone until you brought it up yourself, but two armed men had practically threatened a dozen of his officers and one of said officers had gotten hurt, admittedly through his own stupidity but that didn't matter much, to the chief this was no longer personal, his officers were in danger and that was all that mattered to him.

Urashima ran over to his cruiser hope to temper the chief's interrogation. "Chief I-" Urashima call as he reached the car.

"How much can you tell me?" chief Harai asked his hard eyes demand Tatsuki answer. _Wait, what? 'How much can you tell me?' 'Not what's going on' or 'who were they'? Does the chief know something? _His thoughts where interrupted as Tatsuki answer Harai.

"Not much, unfortunately. He's called a full meeting. I don't know why but ill probably find out to night. I'll probably need some time off. They also gave me this," she said holding out the gold chip she got earlier. The chief eyes widened then narrowed.

"Could you move around?" he ask and again his tone and eyes demanded an answer.

"Maybe a little but probably not much. I don-"

"Could you find something?"

"Um well may-"

"Could you find something?" the chief said more forcefully. Tatsuki was quite for a minute before responding.

"I could probably find out what they aren't in and maybe, just maybe, a name we don't have. Nothing incriminating though." she said finally looking the chief straight in the eye as she did.

"That's good enough. I'm putting this down as an undercover operation of undetermined length. Bring back what you can and be careful," the chief ordered his tone showing the seriousness of the situation. Then his face softened. "I need to Urashima here and you probably need some time to think so I'm pulling you two off this case and we're heading back to headquarters after that you have the day off Arisawa."

Tatsuki smile and nodded gratefully before looking at her partner. "Let's go Urashima" 

A/N:

Okay so this is the opening to a story that has two potential direction's the first is an AU after the defeat of Grimjow to Ichigo but before he is killed by Nnoitra, the other is a total AU based around crime syndicates and honestly this will be much harder to write as they will still have powers just no shinigami and hollows i also don't really have a background for this setting. For those of you wondering Tatsuki is 26 and has been with the force for 3 years.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Ok so I decide to go with the AU After Ichigo beats Grimmjow here is most of the important back story.

Tatsuki gazed out the window on the passenger side of the cruiser as her partner drove them back to police headquarters. Her mind was wandering over the past ten years. Everything had started with Rukia's disappearance. It was only after Inoue Orihime's kidnapping that she had been let in on what exactly was happening in her friends' lives. With the threat of Hueco Mundo bearing down on them Mizuiro Kojima, Keigo Asano, and herself had begun training in hopes that they could do some thing in the inevitable conflict. After the first year Tatsuki had learned that she could control the wind and began to practice with it. It was in that first year that, former captain of the tenth, Toshirou Histugaya had been exile from soul society because of some bullshit about a kings seal.

After that, maybe 2 months later, an arrancar by the name of Neliel Tu Oderschvank had come to Karakura in tears and begged Ichigo for help. That's was the first time the force of Karakura truly faced the consequences of war. Ichigo, Toshiro, Yoruichi, Tessai, Neliel, Shinji, Lisa, Chad, and Tatsuki had bust in to Hueco Mundo to raid Las Noches and save two arrancar by the names of Pesche and Dondachakka. They didn't make it. They were intercepted less than 2 minutes from their primary objectives by 3 Espada. The Primera Coyote Stark, the cuatro Ulquiora Cifer, the septima Zommari Rureaux and two dozen numeros. Ichigo charged Ulquiora while Shinji fought Zommari and Toshiro and Yoruichi double-teamed Stark leaving Tatsuki and the rest to deal with the numeros and push on to the target. Of course by the time they got there Szayel had killed the both Pesche and Dondachakka as punishment for interrupting his experiment Neliel went ballistic but Ichigo managed to drag her back through the Garganta with everyone else to safety.

Still in battle Tatsuki had been almost useless, she upped her training at the expense of everything else. Tatsuki's plummeting grades had gotten Ichigo to think about the future of him self and his friends. That was when he had decide that if they only focused on fighting then they needed a job where being able to fight made a big difference. But no one could figure out what until Tatsuki's brother had gotten shot in a local yakuza turf war. Many had wanted to join the police force, I mean hell they were already Karakura's defense force, stopping mundane crime was just an add bonus. But the police were time consuming, had regulation, and operated in the open where they could use their powers freely. There was however a decidedly more shrouded side of the law, that just so happened to be more concerned about combat strength and had equal if not greater influence over the crime in Karakura. So Ichigo started a yakuza, half of his friends were dead anyways so there wasn't too much risk and beating the snot out of various yakuza operation was very good at relieving stress. Tatsuki hadn't wanted to join she still wanted to be a detective and want nothing to do with the world that had nearly killed her brother. Ichigo didn't mind and told her to go for it but to try to avoid cases involving their friends. So Tatsuki began to study again. And that was how things went for a while, studying, training, stopping other crime syndicates, but nothing last for ever.

Five years ago Aizen had brought the full force of Hueco Mundo down on Karakura. The ten-day battle is know by everyone; spiritual or otherwise, as the "war of the shade" to the humans it was a battle whose every detail remains shrouded. Who was fighting who? Why? How? And why are we unable to find any clue as to answer these questions? To the soldiers on both sides its name came from the sheer number of hollows that filled the skies over Karakura and blotted out the sun until the final day of battle.

Naturally in preparation for the battle, defense systems were set up and while they reduce collateral damage and gave the defenders and the Gotei 13 a major advantage it still did nothing to turn the tide despite the full force of the Seireitei in support the battle went poorly. No, poorly does not encompass the sheer impossibility of victory. They were doom, utterly and completely. Captains in full bankai made no difference. It was a lost cause. So when, after 5 days, captain-commander Yamamoto ordered a full retreat and told the Kidou Corps and research institute to fire the inter-dimensional cannon at Karakura to prevent Aizen from achieving his goal, no one not even Ichigo and Orihime questioned or criticized the order, because, as much as they hate it, it was still the right call.

That didn't mean that they or anyone else from the Karakura side even considered following the order, but hey it was their home. As for Aizen it would take him 6 days to create the kings key in Karakura and only 3 for the Gotei 13 to fire the cannon. Ichigo never being one to let others harm his family, whatever the reason, of course planned to bust into the Seireitei and destroy the cannon before it could fire. Naturally Aizen, who would be damn if he let the Seireitei snatch his victory away from him at the last moment, planned to do the same. This mutual goal formed one of the most unusual alliances in the history of all three worlds.

In the living world they were enemies and the battle would continue. In soul society they were allies and would work together to achieve the same goal. Aizen agree to use his forces as a distraction and let Ichigo lead the infiltration force.

Just to get past the kidou defenses of the Seireitei Aizen had to divert almost all of his forces leaving only Gin, Harribel, and low level hollows to continue the assault on Karakura. He also added 4 of his Espada to the Infiltration force. That had previously consisted of Ichigo, Neliel and Yoruichi with Urahara commanding the defense of Karakura. The team consisted of 8 members, Ichigo, Neliel, Yoruichi, Yammi, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Stark and Lillynette, with Tessai briefly disabling the kidou defenses to allow the team undetected entry to the Seireitei.

The battle raged for another five days. The force of hollows that were bearing down on Seireitei was so great they had to remove members of the Kidou corps from operating the cannon just to make sure the defense system could would hold long enough for them activate it. But in those five days a full quarter of Hueco Mundo's population broke against the pillar of soul society. According to the infiltration team after two days captain-commander Yamamoto order the 5th, 6th, and 7th division off of the western wall so that they could aid the other three battle fronts. He then held the entire western front by himself for 3 days. Yes, he was in bankai and exhausted by the end but that mattered little to the millions of hollows that fell before him.

As for the infiltration team things went well until they ran into Kurotsuchi Mayuri and Zaraki Kenpachi. They weren't far from the kidou cannon at that point and chose to scatter and meet up at the cannon itself. This might have worked against Kenpachi and some of the other captains but Mayuri had his own priorities. Sure he wanted to test the cannon he had help build but he was already sure it would work and he could also build a new one but it was unlikely that he would find another soul that had managed to split itself into two separate but connected entities.

He captured Lillynette and then used her to force Stark to obey him. Ichigo being, well, Ichigo, fought Mayuri and freed both of his captive then he and Stark in full resurrecion killed the 12th division captain and burned most of the R and D institute to the ground. In the mean time, the other 5 members of the team reached the cannon. They where having a hard time destroying it until Ulquiorra used his resurrecion and then some how topped that, (Tatsuki still didn't fully buy that, arrancar were powerful enough without have a 2nd release) and began firing off spirit lances. The remaining four left him to his work and went off to ensure he wasn't interrupted. Neliel dueled Kenpachi, and informed him that she had lost her first family and would not lose another before cutting off his arm and ceroing him into unconsciousness. Fortunately for Kenpachi the cut for is arm was exceptionally clean and Unohana was able to reattach it. Stark and Ichigo caught up with the rest of the group just before Ulquiora finished and they all hit the after burners to get out to there as fast as possible.

Aizen, along with Tessai, was there to greet them as they exited the fortress. Aizen ordered his Espada to kill Ichigo and his comrades. Stark informed that in the Seireitei Ichigo had saved him and Lillynette from a fate worse than death and therefore any debt that stark owed to Aizen was overridden by his debt to Ichigo. Ulquiora was intrigue by what kind of human could fight him evenly, convince so many individual of different backgrounds to join him, and still put aside his fears to work together with an enemy and achieve a common goal. So he join Stark in his defection telling Aizen he thought Ichigo might have the answers he was looking for. Aizen had been so dumbstruck by the revelation that he hadn't bothered to stop Ichigo and his companions from leaving.

At the end of the war the score on a large was as such Seireitei: 2, Aizen: 1, Ichigo's forces: 3, Renji: 1 and Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni: absolute BAMF. The Seireitei had held and Aizen didn't get the kings key. Aizen had prevented the annihilation of Karakura before he could make the king key. Ichigo had stopped the Kidou cannon and save Karakura, two extremely power arrancar had changed side and Urahara's immaculate tactics had turn a devastating lost in to a resounding victory. Though Urahara did mention that Gin had fallen for his trap more easily than he like and seem very lethargic when responding to Urahara's tactical moves. About a week after the end of the battle captain-commander Yamamoto along with all other captains and vice-captains called up Urahara and demanded to speak to with Ichigo. He then demanded that Ichigo inform him of the name of his "organization" so that they could be recognized as official enemies of Seireitei. When Ichigo told him they didn't have a name Renji jokingly suggested 'The Ghost Hunters' and the name stuck. After which Yamamoto proceed to request a formal truce and defensive alliance with The Ghost Hunters against Aizen. Of course, Ichigo accepted.

A/N

If you have an idea about where this plot should go TELL ME! I will write about 4 short chapters before i have nothing else to write. I need new characters to fill vice chaptain positions. Who are the ghost hunters fighting first? Aizen or soul society(the central 46)?should I even focus on the larger conflict or stick to mysteries surrounding The Ghost Hunters in the eyes of Chief Harai and Detective Urashima? I dont know also if you have suggestion for the other plot line that would work to as i may write that as well, it maybe more promising. If I Don't get suggestions then I'll have to abandon this before it even really starts and I don't want to do that.

well thats all for now later y'all

3ndl3ss


End file.
